el elevador y yo
by fanfic designer
Summary: El ascensor se elevaba con extrema lentitud. Tal vez hubiese ascendido hasta el duodécimo piso y bajado hasta el tercero, o quizá estuviera de regreso tras dar una vuelta alrededor de la tierra. No lo sabía. One-shot, desde el punto de vista de Lituania en primera persona. Ligero Liet/Pol


**Saludos a tod s Con ustedes un nuevo fic Hetalienese que espero disfruten **

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the World Series y Hetalia the beutiful Word_, no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido. Shonen-ai ligero Toris/Feliks

**Nota: **Uso de nombres humanos=Lituania:Toris; Polonia:Feliks; Russia:Iván; USA:Alfred; Estonia:Eduard; Letonia:Ravis. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Lituania en primera persona.

**Nota 2**: lo que tiene "*" tiene nota al final de pagina revisar.

**El elevador y yo**

Cuando llegué al edificio me pareció un lugar bastante inusual, elegante, sofisticado, imponente, parecía todo de cristal con enormes ventanales que brillaban bajo el sol de la mañana, un rascacielos mas bien, unos 20 pisos de alto, me quedé boqui-abierto ¿En qué nivel sería la sesión?. Al entrar dos guardias de seguridad me revisaron de pies a cabeza, yo no llevaba gran cosa un sobre con papelería para la reunión y mi viejo cuaderno de apuntes. Después de una exhaustiva revisión de protocolo y un interrogatorio de quién era y a donde iba me dejaron pasar, largos pasillos de pisos de mármol brillante y paredes color crema, un diseño sobrio sencillo aunque sin mucha personalidad, no era precisamente un lugar acogedor, pero así eran las oficinas gubernativas .Revisé el directorio y al fin lo encontré .

"_Salón de reuniones de las naciones unidas… nivel 7 "_

Aunque iba temprano decidí tomar el ascensor, y esa fue la peor decisión del mundo.

El ascensor se elevaba con extrema lentitud. Vaya, debe estar subiendo imaginé. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Por que ascendía tan despacio que yo ya había perdido el sentido de la dirección. Es posible que bajara y es posible, asimismo, que no se moviera en absoluto. Yo me había limitado a decir arbitrariamente, haciéndome una composición de lugar, que el ascensor subía , pero era una simple hipótesis sin fundamento .Tal vez hubiese ascendido hasta el duodécimo piso y bajado hasta el tercero, o quizá estuviera de regreso tras dar una vuelta alrededor de la tierra. No lo sabía.

El asesor donde me hallaba era tan amplio que hubiera podido utilizarse como una oficina pequeña, después estaba la pulcritud se veía tan limpio como un ataúd nuevo. Tanto las paredes como el techo era de un reluciente acero inoxidable, sin macula, y el suelo estaba cubierto de una tupida alfombra color verde musgo. Era también terriblemente silencioso. Cuando entré las puertas se cerraron sin hacer el menor ruido, ese silencio eran tan absoluto y tan profundo que ni siquiera podía discernir si el ascensor estaba detenido o en marcha.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, las 10 de la mañana con 5 minutos , la reunión estaba acordada para las 10:30, como siempre me gusta estar con tiempo iba adelantado , así que estaba tranquilo , aun faltaba un rato , y la sesión era en el 7mo piso.

De pronto noté como los botones indicadores estaban sin luz, me sorprendió un poco, también la pantallita digital que mostraba los números del piso en el que se encontraba el elevador, estaba en blanco .-tal vez un corte momentáneo de energía eléctrica-me dije para tranquilizarme, pero no podía ser o el elevador en sí estaría en tinieblas y ese no era el caso .

Volví a ver mi reloj, las 10:15, no podía haber trascurrido tanto rato, para llegar a un 7mo piso de un edificio de oficinas a lo sumo un par de minutos, ¿se habría quedado parado?, me lamente profundamente y de todo corazón de haber tenido la pereza de no subir las gradas. Espero un rato mas, en cualquier momento las puertas se abrirían y llegaré a mi destino aun con 15 minutos a mi favor, mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en aquellas cuatro paredes de acero inoxidable me acordé de Feliks, ¿ya habría llegado? ¿Estaría buscándome disimuladamente con su mirada verde? , ¿Estaría pensando remotamente en mi?.. Luego pensé en el Sr. Iván él era completamente incapaz de arreglárselas sin mí en una reunión después de todo yo llevaba la papelería, observé el sobre amarillo donde llevaba todo, y mi libreta de apuntes.

Por el Sr. Alfred no había problema aunque él era el presidente y organizador de la reunión él no se molestaría por que llegara retrasado un par de minutos, ya había trabajado con el por un tiempo en su casa y lo conocía bien para saber que no se molestaría, pero Iván… el sí que se molestaría y mucho. Ni Raivis ni Eduard podía desempeñar mi trabajo ellos no conocían el asunto de la papelería ,no sabía el orden de las cosas, el procedimiento, solo yo. Sentí nervios y ansiedad, volví a ver mi reloj, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho 10:20. Tragué saliva y me acomodé el pelo detrás de las orejas.

Tal vez la maquina se hubiera averiado o quizá el operario que la manejaba (en el que caso que alguien desempeñara el trabajo) hubiese olvidado que yo estaba dentro de aquella caja. Me sucede a veces que la gente se olvida que existo. Pero, en ambos casos, el resultado no variaba: yo estaba encerrado en aquella caja hermética de acero inoxidable. La idea de estar encerrado me puso a pensar que no era un buen momento para descubrir que era claustrofóbico. Noté como las palmas de las manos se me humedecían de sudor, y me comenzó a doler el estómago*, me sentí levemente mareado así que me apoye contra la fría pared de metal , saque un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi pantalón y limpié el sudor de mi frente, no había calor de hecho el lugar era helado , pero los nervios me habían hecho traspirar , por ello opté por entre abrir los botones de mi chaqueta y aflojar el nudo de mi corbata para que se me pasara , pero el dolor de estómago se intensificó, a pesar que sabía que ver la hora no ayudaría en nada y solo empeoraría mi estado lo hice , las 10:32, la reunión ya había empezado y me imaginé de inmediato a Iván buscadme por todos lados muy molesto y preguntándoles a los pobres de Eduard y Raivis por mí, y ellos temblando sin saber que responderle y pidiéndole a todos los dioses del cielo que yo aparezca por la puerta . Aquello solo me puso peor.

Traté de tranquilizarme, pronto se abrirían las puertas, pensé de nuevo en Feliks sin proponérmelo realmente , me acorde del día que se hizo el pacto entre nuestras naciones el mancomunado: "muéstrame tu pene" había dicho de pronto y todos habían quedado perplejos ante la petición que se le había escapado abruptamente por nervios y al no saber que decir o que hacer, después todos habían reído incómodos, todos menos él y yo, pero al final todo quedó como una anécdota divertida ,después de eso, habíamos terminado llevándonos bien y sobrellevando el vergonzoso malentendido . Suspiré, pegué mi oído a la puerta del ascensor tratando de escuchar algún ruido… nada, solo silencio y yo cada vez más nervioso.

Iván iba a estallar si la reunión comenzaba y no tenía sus papales a mano, si no tenia quien anotara todo… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

11.00… imposible ¿cómo había pasado tanto tiempo?, fue en ese momento en que de verdad entré en pánico, el ascensor estaba atorado, eso ya era un hecho, y no había botón de emergencia, en cambio presioné todos los otros botones del tablero pero no pasó nada, un fuerte dolor de estomago me hizo acuclillarme pegado al piso, sentí nauseas, el dolorcillo seguía incomodándome mucho , me recordé que siempre me pesaba cuando estaba nervioso, ansioso o preocupado o las tres cosas como en ese momento , traté de tranquilizarme, lástima que no llevaba conmigo algo de agua me hubiera venido bien beber un poco, sentía la garganta seca. A Iván poco le iba importar que yo hubiera estado atrapado en un ascensor, ese no era su problema y no era tampoco una justificación para que yo no estuviera en la reunión puntual como debería entre mas pensaba en Iván más me dolía el estómago y la cabeza y peor y peor me sentía.

Me volvió a venir un recuerdo de Feliks, esta vez me acordé de sus extrañas piruetas que hacia cuando yo le había estado hablando de la historia de fundación de mi cuidad, me recordé de su cara de niño y sus ojos grandes e infantiles, y el fresco aire que soplaba aquel día cuando estábamos en la pradera, también me acordé de sus berrinches cuando iba perdiendo en ajedrez y como aventaba todas las piezas presa de la frustración , siempre que estaba conmigo actuaba nervioso y extraño como si no supiera cómo comportarse en mi compañía, pero algo de ese comportamiento disparatado e inusual me agradaba de él, me sentía en confianza. ¿Estaría preocupado por mi inusual retraso-inasistencia?

El dolor empeoraba era como una punzada en la boca del estomago que me dejaba sin aire y sin fuerzas, estaba empapado en sudor. Entonces recordé con horror y más bien pánico que algunas veces ese dolor por estrés, terminaba muy mal, terminaba en descontrol estomacal, cerré los ojos apreté los parpados y recé a todos los dioses bálticos que conocía por qué no fuera ocurrir y el dolor cesara, pero no pasó el dolor seguía allí como una cuchillada ya ni siquiera podía ponerme de pie. "no por favor.. no".

Perdí la noción del tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? , había contado de 5 en 5 hasta 100 de ida y vuelta de 2 en 2 de 10 en 10, tenía toda la piel erizada y escalofríos cíclicos que venían con los dolores de estómago en lapsos cada vez más frecuentes.

El Sr. Iván iba a matarme, y también se desquitaría con mis hermanos, de seguro que sí, ya podía ver su sonrisa formarse más amplia en sus finos labios, mientras pronunciaba mi nombre buscándome la cara y luego la espalda.

Volvieron a mi mente la imagen de Feliks una vez que se puso un atrevido traje de colegiala, falda corta paletoneada , se veía divertido pero no se veía mal , a veces hacia cosas tan raras y disparatadas, pero aun con todo eso , Feliks me agradaba, era simpático, era alegre y cuando estaba con él me sentía contento, cómodo y en paz .El era para mí lo que de verdad se podía decir un verdadero amigo. ¿me estarán buscando? ¿estará Feliks preocupado?

Otro horrible cólico me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza ,era como si mis entrañas se retorcieran ,estaba al borde de las lagrimas, caía en la conciencia e inconsciencia por momentos de pronto todo el elevador vibró me vino una esperanza, las luces todas del tablero de botones se iluminaron a la vez , un chirrido se escuchó como si alguien en alguna parte del edificio estuviera llamando al ascensor, traté de incorporarme, pero el dolor me hacia encorvarme de nuevo y mantenerme en posición agachado, entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par y vislumbré como si fuera una aparición divina un par de ojos verdes y una cabellera dorada como los campos de trigo.

-LIET!-solo una persona en el mundo me llamaba así

-FELIKS!

-Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?, Tipo! casi mato al encargado de mantenimiento para que restableciera la energía del ascensor , tenía el presentimiento que estabas allí - los ojos de Feliks se llenaron de preocupación al ver mi lamentable estado ,me ayudó a incorporarme, para que me apoyara en sus hombros y cuello y me sacó de la horrible caja metálica casi cargado.

-Gracias al cielo… tus presentimientos no fallan –le dije aliviado de verle me abracé a él con fuerzas y me permití la confianza y la debilidad de llorar un poco en su hombro de verdad lo necesitaba no es algo que haga , casi nunca me sucede, después de todo había pasado ,muchas cosas peores, más duras, mas difíciles más dolorosas…pero ¿mostrar así mis emociones desquebrajándose? , pero fue mitad el dolor físico que tenía en mis entrañas y la angustia y el miedo de haber estado atrapado en esa horrible cosa, lo cierto es que me consoló, me apartó los flequillos húmedos de sudor que estaban pegados a mi frente y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-qué bueno que te encontré te busqué por todo el edificio… por cierto suspendieron la reunión

-¿Qué?-me sequé las lágrimas y la nariz húmeda con la manga de la chaqueta

-hay una amenazaba de bomba en el edificio están evacuando a todos, debemos irnos rápido

Bajamos las escaleras y finalmente llegamos hasta las afueras del edificio, allí estaba todos reunidos en plena calle cuchicheando y murmurando , las mujeres eran las más histéricas, algunas se abanicaban con papelería de oficina, de pronto entre la multitud humana vi de lejos al Sr. Iván , a Raivis y Eduard subiendo al auto , Iván me vio de medio lado , no me dirigió la palabra pero me vio con una sonrisa socarrona e intimidante, como si hubiera sabido mi desgracia, pero eso era imposible no había manera que supiera lo que me había acontecido en el elevador, tal vez mi cara lamentable lo ponía feliz , tal vez su placer radicaba en ver mi expresión desencajada y dolorida . Pero aun cuando me hubiera llamado, me hubiera dado instrucciones, me hubiera reprendido o golpeado, en ese momento yo solo podía pensar en una cosa…

-Feliks..

-¿si?

-necesito ir al baño –le dije en un susurro apenas audible justo al oído

-Claro

Aprovechamos el barullo, pues llegó la policía cercaron el área con cordel amarillo, hubo gran conmoción y aprovechamos a escabullirnos entre la muchedumbre curiosa y los medios de comunicación que empezaba a llegar con sus micrófonos y cámaras tras la primicia.

Por suerte había un restaurante cercano al que me llevó Feliks.

Era humillante pero a la vez era algo que todos los seres vivos tenían que pasar en algún momento , pero la eminencia de satisfacer una necesidad fisiológica básica era uno de los más grande placeres existentes en el mundo . Una vez salí del apuro , me lavé las manos , me lavé la cara en el lavamanos , cuando me vi al espejo no estaba ya tan pálido , y me sentía como si hubiera re-vivido .

Me quité la corbata ,la hice un rollito y la guardé en mi bolsillo , también me quité la chaqueta y me metí la camisa dentro del pantalón me ajusté el cincho, humedecí mis cabellos (los cuales eran un desorden y desastre mundial) y los até en una coleta chiquita que parecía más bien la colita de un conejo. El baño era limpio, cubierto de azulejos celestes y azules ,olía a desinfectante de pisos manzana-canela y cloro.

Cuando salí del servicio , vi a Feliks sentado en una de la mesas cercanas a la ventana , por alguna razón sentí una inmensa e indescriptible felicidad de ver que aun estaba allí esperándome .No me había percatando antes pero el lugar era tranquilo y no había nadie más aparte de nosotros, en la mesa frente a mi amigo: mi sobre con papeles y mi libreta (con los cuales por cierto jugueteaba pasando las hojas de mi cuaderno medio destartalado) y a un lado un par de vasos de vidrio con bebidas sodas, bien frías que sudaban refrescantemente, al verme acercarme despegó su mirada de la ventana dejó de juguetear sus dedos en mis papeles y se giro a mí y me sonrió levemente, me ruboricé había pasado un momento humillante y embarazoso , haber entrado corriendo directo al baño sin decirle nada y dejarlo allí esperando, creo que debía el menos explicarle, pero él se adelantó y me habló primero .

-¿estás mejor?.. ¿ya no te duele tu estómago?-me preguntó con preocupación , aprecié infinitamente ese gesto , y suspiré aliviado, me senté frente a él.

-estoy mucho mejor , ya no me duele .. Gracias .. Disculpa las molestias –sentí las mejillas calientes, eran buena señal ya me había recuperado.

-es que estabas totalmente pálido parecías un cadáver que susto me diste-

"¿se preocupó por mi?.. no fue ni Iván, ni Raivis, ni Eduard, los que fueron a buscarme, fue Feliks por que de verdad le importo y se preocupa genuinamente por mi bienestar"- sentí un agradable sentimiento en mi interior , era increíble como mi pobre estómago que se retorcía minutos antes ahora podía llenarse de un sentimiento tan cálido y dulce como ese que tenia ahora mismo como mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

-gracias …

-bebe algo .. te hará bien .. ya tienes mejor semblante

No tuvo que decírmelo ni dos veces me bebí el vaso entero de un par de tragos , mi garganta estaba tan seca como el desierto , y eso que no era un gran simpatizante de las aguas carbonatadas pero de verdad me había refrescado, nunca antes en mi larga vida había sentido una bebida tan deliciosa como aquella .

-¿quieres comer algo?-me preguntó con cierta cortesía inusual en el, sin duda si se había preocupado para estar tan amable, aun conmigo.

-no.. comida no gracias –enfaticé negando enérgicamente con la cabeza- pero si te agradezco la soda desde el fondo de mi corazón y de mi seca garganta –le dije con una sonrisa , la cual me devolvió sutilmente

-por nada , bajó la mirada apenado

-cuando te vi en la puerta del ascensor , pensé que eras un ángel salvador

-va! Que exagerado.. totalmente exagerado y ridículo –dijo con la cara colorada , despegó la mirada de mi rostro y se enfocó en la ventana y luego en su bebida a medio terminar como si fuera algo muy interesante , me reí bajito de su timidez. Sin embargo lo decía de verdad, era justo la persona que necesitaba,que quería ver y la única persona en todo el mundo con quien tenía la confianza de llorar y decirle sin penas lo que necesitaba.

-por cierto aquí está tu sobre y tu libreta me imagino que son importantes-me dijo cambiando de tema pero el rubor aun no abandonaba sus blancos pómulos

-oh, sí cuanto te lo agradezco estos papeles son de vida o muerte si se pierdan soy hombre muerto

-no te preocupes , los revisé pero como están en lituano y mitad en ruso , no entiendo palabra alguna así que siguen siendo secreto confidencial –dijo divertido –por cierto tienes linda caligrafía –agregó viendo desinteresadamente afuera como si dijera un piropo eventual y sin proponerse nada.

-Gracias …

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, a lo lejos se escuchaba música instrumental y al fondo en la cocina el sonar de platos y vasos de porcelana y vidrio .

-sabes… una cosa aprendí.. nunca.. nunca .. pero NUNCA más me vuelvo a subir a un elevador en mi vida –le dije muy seriamente. Se rió divertido .

-mejor las gradas ne?

-aunque fueran 100 pisos mejor las granadas- re afirmé enérgicamente

-Totalmente –dijimos al unísono

**Fin**

-*Se preocupa mucho por los demás, hasta llegar al extremo, de deprimirse tanto que le dan dolores de estomago. http . /wiki/Lituania


End file.
